The ideal finale
by CissyJewel
Summary: Foxxay fic... Death won a battle but Delia and MIsty won the war. That's how I would prefer it to end, but unfortunately I am not the one writting it.! Enjoyyyy!


The weight of being a Supreme fell heavily upon Cordelia's shoulders. Her responsibilities consisted to teach all the new witches, with the help of Queenie and Zoe of course, to attend to interviews and find as many witches as she could, to find new houses for all the witches and if that wasn't enough she was still trying to get over the death of the swamp witch.

Each and every night she was awakened after two or three hours, five is she was lucky enough. Every night she relived the same nightmare, Misty turning into dust while Cordelia held her. That was not what woke her up though. After disappearing Misty always returned as a ghost and blamed her for not saving her from this dreadful fate. Sometimes Cordelia thought that she was still in her own hell.

Her hell, the one she was sent to after she used Descensum, had nothing to do with what she had said to Myrtle and Queenie. Instead it had everything to do with Misty but she was too embarrassed to say it out loud. It was the same with the dream she was seeing when she slept. Even though the dream was not as real as the reality, it's still hurt as hell.

Cordelia woke up drenched in sweat and terrified, immediately she was bursting into tears. The only ones who knew about that was Zoe and Queenie and not because she said anything. They were living together for so long that Cordelia couldn't fool them. She tried by putting on a fake charming smile. That said smile was only fooling her new students. Queenie and Zoe stayed up every night trying to find a way to help but every night they returned to their rooms empty handed.

As Cordelia woke up after another nightmare, her eyes fell upon a metallic vase, in which she had put Misty's ashes. Before the tears had a chance to choke her, she fled from the room. Upon exiting the room, she bumped into Kyle, who was returning to his and Zoe's room after a trip to the kitchen for some water. Cordelia had managed to fix his brain fully, something Fiona was unable to do.

"Ms. Cordelia!" he said not really surprised that she was awake. He knew what was going on as well. He was always present when the two girls had their late meetings. "You're up late." He pointed out.

"Oh hi Kyle. Yeah I couldn't sleep anymore." She explained softly careful not to wake up anyone else.

"Would you like me to come with you and keep you some company?" the young man offered but Cordelia refused by shaking her head.

"No, dear. Go back to sleep." She smiled kindly at him and took a step to the side so she could continue to the kitchen. Kyle caught her arm to stop her. "Ms. Cordelia, it's not your fault." He whispered smiling a little. Cordelia looked at him stunned. "You are the supreme. I am sure you can bring her back." He pointed out and walked back to his room without saying anything else.

Cordelia stood there frozen for ten minutes trying to figure out what had just happened. Obviously she did a better job with Kyle than she thought. She was so shocked with what he told her, but surprisingly she realized that he was right. Not about whose fault it was, she still believed it was hers, but about saving Misty. If someone could do it, it was the supreme. If she was going to lose the battle, at least she had to do it trying for the opposite. She couldn't believe that she wasted so much time feeling guilty and all, when she could just do a little research for a way to bring her back. Maybe that was what Misty was trying to tell her through the dream. It was a message. Or at least that's what she thought.

Cordelia had realized that she had feelings for Misty the moment Myrtle told her that Misty hadn't come back after the Descensum. Cordelia had freaked out badly and realized that all this time she was ignoring those feelings. When Misty disappeared from her arms, she felt emptiness inside her chest. She asked Queenie and Zoe to help her with the ashes and she immediately took them up to her room.

Coming back to reality, Cordelia turned around and went straight to her room, grabbing a book from a shelf on her way there. A plan was forming into her mind and she felt really confident about it. As she stepped foot inside, she walked towards the fireplace, where Misty's ashes sat waiting for her. "Follow the light and come to me. I need you." Cordelia whispered as she held the vase between her hands. She sat on the floor and opened the book. Her eyes were scanning it so fast that she felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. After what seemed like years, she found what she was looking for. She placed the book on the floor and walked towards Misty's ashes. With a wave of her hand she sprawled them on the floor and gave them the shape of a human body.

"Let it work." She mumbled and placed the book on her lap. Soon enough she started chanting the spell she found. She closed her eyes hoping and praying that it would work. Cordelia felt the house shaking a little and opened her eyes alarmed. It stopped as soon as it started. Thankfully no one noticed it, but what surprised the blonde witch was the body in front of her. "Holy Supreme! I did it." Cordelia grinned excitedly.

With a shaking hand she touched Misty's frozen skin. Tears filled her eyes once again. Now that her body was back, she had to find a way to summon Misty's soul. "Dimitte illam animus! Ducendamque!" she repeated three times. A small smile appeared on Cordelia's lips the moment Misty's soul appeared right in front of her eyes. Misty's eyes were closed but her expression was troubled. "Revertere ad corpus!" Cordelia repeated three times again.

Misty's soul flew towards the body slowly. Cordelia felt so proud of herself. "One more thing to do now." She let out a short breath and spoke strongly and clearly. "Vitalum vitalis!" she blew into Misty's open mouth.

The swamp witch sat up with a gasp, her eyes flew open. She looked around and started crying. Cordelia moved rapidly to Misty's side. "Shhh you are safe now!" the older woman wrapped her arms around the younger.

"I was so scared, Ms. Cordelia." Misty whispered shuddering and hugged Cordelia tightly. "You brought me back? How?" she asked.

"That's a story for another time." Cordelia silenced her still holding her. "I am so sorry, Misty. It's all my fault." She apologized, tears falling down her cheeks.

"No, Ms. Cordelia. It isn't. Don't say that. You brought me back. You saved me." Misty pointed out still not letting go of Cordelia.

The two women spent some time holding each other, mostly because Misty needed time to calm down. Misty talked about what she had to go through in her hell, something that brought tears in her eyes. With a soft movement Cordelia wiped both cheeks with her thumbs. "Ms. Cordelia, I don't know how to repay you for saving me." Misty smiled a little at Cordelia.

"First of all, stop calling me Ms. Cordelia. Just Cordelia is fine." She pointed out and a soft laugh escaped Misty's throat. Their eyes locked at the same time and Misty found herself leaning closer. Cordelia saw that as an opportunity to express her feelings without saying a word. She placed her hand on the back of Misty's neck and kissed her closing the space between them. The kiss was so sweet and full of emotion that they both felt dizzy when they broke apart.

"It worth the wait." Cordelia caressed Misty's cheek. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Misty said softly blushing. Their expressions were similar. Adoration and love was radiating from their eyes. Their eyes! That was when it dawned on Misty. "Cordelia! You have your eyes back!" she grinned happily. "Oh my God! Who won the seven wonders? Is everyone else okay? Was I the only one who didn't make it back?" Misty was firing questions as if they were bullets.

Cordelia smiled a little uncomfortable. "I… am... the new Supreme" She mumbled and Misty's eyes widen.

"I knew it! I knew you had it in you. Congratulations!" Misty hugged her and kissed her again. "I am so happy for you."

"Thanks, Misty. It means a lot coming from you." Cordelia said and felt her heart fluttering happily in her chest. That woman made her happier than any other person in the whole world. "Come on. You must be tired. You need to sleep." She said standing up. Misty followed Cordelia and stood up. Before Cordelia had a chance to open the door though Misty's voice stopped her.

"Ehm, do you mind if I spend the night here? I am too scared to sleep alone." She bit her lip nervously.

Cordelia smiled. She wanted exactly that but she hadn't suggested it because she thought that it would make Misty uncomfortable. The only thing Cordelia wanted was to hold Misty and never let go again. "Yes of course." Cordelia nodded and walked towards her bed. She reached out her hand and took hold of Misty's. She pulled her closer. Misty lied down smiling and snuggled next to Cordelia. She rested her head on Cordelia's chest and closed her eyes. Cordelia used Telekinesis to bring the quilt over their bodies.

Finally both women felt whole, like they had exactly what they needed. A couple of minutes before sleep overtook them Cordelia spoke. "Misty?" she whispered and Misty raised her head to look at Cordelia. "Don't leave me again. I need you by side." Cordelia tighten the hold on Misty's waist.

"I would never leave my tribe; not now that I found it." Misty promised and sealed the promise with a kiss which Cordelia reciprocate gladly.

And as the two women fell asleep, they realized that they finally made their dreams come true and now they had the life they wanted.

*THE END*

/There was no way I could let Misty die. I am sorry Ryan but for me this is the ideal Coven finale…I am sorry if none of you like it but I just had to write it and get it out of my chest. Thanks for taking the time to read it. FOXXAY RULES!

The latin came from google translate so excuse me if they are wrong!

Dimitte illam animus! Release her pure soul!  
Ducendamque Escort back!  
Revertere ad corpus! Return to the body!


End file.
